Glass in the Trees
by Glory For Sleep
Summary: "And all because you never noticed that I was always there for you - that I always made sure you were never alone; but you never bothered to consider it...and never will." One-sideish Drew/Roselia


Hey peoples!

This is just a short oneshot I thought up a little while ago. Just trying something new...

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, or "Glass in the Trees" by Dead Poetic.

* * *

**Glass in the Trees****

* * *

**

-ooo-

Your crying…I could hear it.

It was like vocalized venom, surging through my veins and making me feel that I was ready to die at any second. Your tears were my kryptonite; I hated it when you cried. You always tried your best to be strong – to not allow anguish to deluge your life of coordinating; but you couldn't help it…

Even the tough ones need to cry.

You sat there by her grave…a single rose in your hand; your head buried between your knees. The sky above mimicked what you were doing as gray clouds smothered its already-depressing surface. The winds picked up, blowing the leaves around us – both the dead and the luscious ones that still hung from the branches of the trees that surrounded the cemetery.

I looked down, my obsidian eyes watching the swaying grass below. It was a beautiful green…like your hair…yet it was filled with life even in such a desponded time, unlike yourself. Your emerald eyes, like pools of dark chartreuse, were dim, bloodshot from the tears that wouldn't stop pouring from them.

I wanted to hold you…I wanted to wipe away your tears, cradle you in my arms and tell you that everything was going to be all right.

But no…we were a different species; society wouldn't comprehend the love I always felt towards you. Your pride…your renown…it was everything to you. I couldn't dare take that away by allowing my affection to be revealed…

…to reveal that a Pokemon was in love with her trainer.

You cared for me ever since I hatched from my egg. You cared for me ever since we entered our first contest together. You cared for me for so long – my whole life…I couldn't help but fall in love with you.

But no…you were in love with her…May Maple. I couldn't blame you; she was a good friend, always looking out for you despite that your arrogance tended to leave her aggravated. Though, at the end of the day you both would always laugh about it, with her gazing at you lovingly with those sapphire eyes.

She loved you, too, I could tell.

You weren't aware, regardless of your affection towards her, as she was with yours. Your love for one another was hidden away be a veil of rivalry.

"It…it was all my fault," I heard you choke out, your suave tone dragged down by the depression and tears you were carrying. I didn't know if it was directed towards me, or May Maple's gravestone…but I still cringed at the sound. I wanted to tell you that it wasn't your fault – that the argument you got in with May, convincing her to run off in the middle of that road wasn't what caused the fatal hit and run from that passing car.

It was raining that day…like it is now. You held her hand as she was taken to the hospital; you held her hand when the doctors told you that she had a low chance of making it; you held her hand when she passed away right before your lips touched hers ever so tenderly – like a goodbye kiss you wanted to give to her before she died (I cringed at this sight, but kept it in despite).

Now, only an hour after the funeral, you stayed behind, releasing me so we could both mourn for the tragic loss. I watched you as you stared at her gravestone with glossy eyes, pulling out a rose that was fully bloomed like the ones you always used to give her. Before you could even place it on her grave, though, you broke out into tears, your wails echoing through the air like the thunder above. You punched the ground, blaming yourself, wishing you were the one who had died instead of her.

I was left here to watch you – watch you suffer, only whispering to myself how much I hated it when you leaked a single tear. One would think I would be happy – that the one being who got in the way of my love for you was gone; but I wasn't. I was envious of her, but nothing more. I was more sad than anything as of now. I wanted you to be happy...even if that never meant being with me.

I walked forward, stopping by your side, hearing your cries of anguish barely escape the muffling barricade that was your knees. Your shoulders shook with tearful gasps – your whole body did…and I wanted nothing but to hold you, stroke your hair, and make you feel better.

But I couldn't do that, now could I?

Instead I called out your name in a whisper, although to your ears it was a simple murmur of my name. I watched as you slowly rose your head, turning it so you could look at me as I gazed upon you with love and compassion gracing my own eyes. Your green bangs enshrouded your face, your expression stricken with sadness, and I wanted to break out into tears as well at the sight. I've never seen you so sad…so disheartened…

…so alone.

Slowly I stepped forward, jumping into your lap and immediately nuzzling into your chest. It was warm…your scent even more fresh than the rose that dangled from your hand. I felt you sniff once again as I cooed out your name like the loving mother of a depressed child.

Or the lover of one who was hurt.

"She was the only one I had…Roselia…" I heard you murmur, tears threatening to pour from your beautiful eyes once again.

I cooed out your name once more, burying my head into your chest, feeling slight comfort when your arms came around and wrapped around my tiny body. Your face was close to mine, and we both cried together…like the clouds above us whose tears slapped across the pavement not too far away.

Although…I wasn't just crying because of the death of May.

I was crying because I knew you would never return my feelings. I wasn't someone you could turn to when you were in need for support or love, because, to you, as to anyone, I was a Pokemon - not a human.

As my own tears shed down my face, I slowly leaned forward and pressed my lips to your cheek, although you didn't think anything of it. Despite how obvious it was…you automatically considered it as just a nuzzle – a mere nudge of affection that Pokemon usually showed to their trainers out of friendship.

Mere friendship.

And all because you never noticed that _I _was always there for you - that _I_ always made sure you were never alone; but you never bothered to consider it…

…and never will.

"Rose, roselia, rose, rose, 'selia…"

_I love you, Drew_.

-ooo-

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

Yeah, I know, car accidents are kind of cliche in death fics. But I couldn't really think of anything else that would fit. :S

This was interesting to do, though. :D


End file.
